Corrosive
by Driftinglullaby
Summary: Grimmjow watched him, howling with glee, his eyes telling another story. Ichigo couldn't tell anymore. Was it the rain that was sliding down his cheeks, or were those tears? AU, M for violence, Hinted Yaoi
1. Angels and Their Wicked Schemes

_**On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes  
and you take that to new extremes  
but you'll always be my hero  
even though you've lost your mind**_

He rolled over. His side was burning, blood painting the pavement.

Run. Run. Run.

No. Get up. Get up. GET. UP.

But he couldn't. That burning fire edged its way back up his spine, seeping into his soaked wet bones as he felt a sickening snap, heard it too. Funny thing is though, is that he was laughing. It hurt so god damn much, but he was laughing.

Ah, there went his sanity.

A tongue flicked out and he licked his lips, tasting the coppery liquid that coated his torn lips. His body was shuddering, both from the pain and howling laughter that tore through his torso. It ripped through his rough throat, sounding coarse and rough.

_Unused._

Fiery orange hair was matted to the black pavement with blood, caramel eyes flicking to the sky as he stared at the dark rolling clouds. A figure moved into his view. The anger rolled off him in waves, the hostility showing with the blood he so willingly spilled.

Grimmjow watched him, howling with glee, his eyes telling another story. Ichigo couldn't tell anymore. Was it the rain that was sliding down his cheeks, or were those tears?

He didn't care. It didn't change anything. Yet another snap resonated in the air. He felt something give way inside of himself, perhaps a lung.

He managed to part his lips, managed to cough up a few words, screaming at the top of what was left of his lungs, "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT? MORE, GRIMMJOW! I'M. STILL. BREATHING!" Grimmjow's lips pulled back in a snarl, his eyes going dark as he gripped Ichigo's arm at the elbow and roughly yanked it back. The bone gave way, Ichigo howling even more as pain tore up his arm and shoulder.

Ichigo slumped against the pavement, his breathing erratic. He hadn't felt this much pain in centuries. And he was tired of it. Tired of living forever. Tired of being immortal, forced to live a life of the fallen, kicked from the very place he had been created to serve. His eyes rolled back in his lover, and his enemy stalked even closer, going down on his haunches to face Ichigo in the face. Grimmjow, no Lucifer as he was commonly referred to, stared down at him, those hardened cerulean eyes watching calmly. His breathing caused puffs of smoke in the air, and a small, smile found its way to his lips. "I need this. I need this…"

Grimmjow stood back up, "Abaddon, lover, friend, enemy, ally, destroyer, my hope."

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow drew his hand back, light shining into the form of a spear, it crackled with deformation as darkness slithered into it, turning the vibrant white a horrifying black. This was an honor. To die by his hands, with the spear of both light and darkness. This was an honor, Ichigo. Don't think about anything else. It'll all be over soon. Soon…

_**Now there's gravel in our voices  
glass is shattered from the fight  
in this tug of war, you'll always win  
even when I'm right  
'cause you feed me fables from your hand  
with violent words and empty threats  
and it's sick that all these battles  
are what keeps me satisfied**_

He had fallen. Fallen to stand by his side. Lucifer, no, Grimmjow as he was called now, had promised so many things. And they had grown wary of the restraints placed by "Heaven."

But in the end, there was no heaven, was there?

Not for them. Not anymore. Was it a mistake, should he have stayed in peace and naivety instead of rotting in this form of hell? God he hated it here, it was always raining. Black, dreary. If it had not been for the "love" of Grimmjow, he would not still be here. But he was tired of it. There was no end, was there? Perhaps, in the beginning, they had hoped for freedom. But freedom, he was starting to wonder if it truly existed. Did it? Could he be given the freedom he desired? To be free of moral wronging, to be free of the weight that rested so easily on his shoulders? And he hoped that death would provide him with this peace, some sort of comfort in knowing that he could let it go. He could be free.

Lord knows he wanted to be free.

Something pierced his side and he arched his back up off the ground, the feeling sending jolts of pain and pleasure shooting up his spine. God he was sick, pleasure? The bolt was meant to destroy his kind. He would rot, the darkness and light was poison to him. When his spine was back on the solid ground, he scratched at the pavement with broken nails, his eyes widening as his body was practically turning itself inside out. Grimmjow dropped by his side, his eyes angry. But it did seem as though that anger was directed at Ichigo.

Ichigo watched him raise a hand to stroke his bloody cheek softly, caressing it like the lover in him knew to do. But the fallen part of him wanted to whip his hand to the side, snapping Ichigo's neck. But he restrained himself, perhaps trying capture his lover's last moments. Those soft, caramel colored eyes watched him before turning back to the sky. Grimmjow was petting his hair now, soft, gentle movements. They made Ichigo sleepy. His eyes drifting closed as Grimmjow continued to show his affection.

A long time ago, Ichigo had told him, they would regret this. This would bring them apart, bring them to their end. The loneliness even when they had each other as well as others, that feeling of not fitting it. It was lasted forever. And Ichigo knew how long forever was. He was no fool, and he did not want that for himself. He didn't want _forever_.

_**So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
til the walls are goin' up  
in smoke with all our memories**_

In all honesty, a part of Ichigo did not want this to end. He didn't want to leave. To die. But it was needed. He was hungry for some sort of rest, a beggar for freedom. Grimmjow had not once denied him of anything he had ever wanted. And why start now? When Ichigo had cast that sad glance at him, Grimmjow had known. He ahd been watching his closest friend, his lover, and his enemy spiral down into insanity. Perhaps, he thought quietly, I am insane. Gold liquid seemed to come out of Ichigo's mouth, and he knew he was nearing his death. When the spear pierced a Fallen, it turned their regular red blood to a vibrant, deadly gold. And Grimmjow shed tears for the first time. He cried, the small droplets combining with the rain and blood of his lover as they fell towards Ichigo's cheeks.

But he did not look up. Ichigo was gone already. Brown eyes stared openly at the ceiling, distant and glazed over. Grimmjow cradled Ichigo in his arms, throwing his head back and howling in such a sad, but terrifying way. He rocked his fallen lover back and forth, sobbing and screaming. He'd lost it. Everything. His reason for leaving Heaven for they would not allow him to love the only person he could ever love, and he'd lost the rest of his mind. The sad howls continued, his screams echoing off the walls as he finally dropped the body and shuffled away, slamming his hand against the wall as he refused to look back. The water poured down his face as he exited the warehouse like structure. The black sky smiled back, opening its mouth to him and giving him its best fucking grin. He howled back at it, tired and alone.

Other Fallen watched him quietly before slinking back into the darkness, a few stayed behind, in some effort to comfort their leader. Nnoitra stepped forward, his long black hair sticking to his back in the rain, he placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow snarled and shrugged it off. Nothing could comfort him. He took off, racing into the night as he allowed his half angel form to show, his animal form. The sleek panther should the rain. But right now, he welcomed how it soaked his pelt. He bunched up onto his hind legs and jumped to the top of a building. He would bring this hell hole burning to the ground. HE had created this endless place for Ichigo, and now, it was no longer needed. He changed back into full angel form, his black blue wings unfurling as he struck at the ground with a blinding blue light.

_**This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry  
that you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
so I can push you off me  
try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counselin'  
this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
with you I'm in my f-ckin' mind, without you, I'm out it**_

The ground lit up like the fourth of July. Sparks flying everywhere as the blue fire ate away at everything, even the pavement was being incinerated. The other Fallen fled, their wings beating as they deserted their home and fled to some unknown world, perhaps the in between world known as Earth. Grimmjow didn't care. He dropped down to the ground, on his knees as the wings folded behind him quietly. HE let another howl out, clawing at the ground, "DAMNIT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? HAPPY THAT I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING?"

The sky seemed to laugh, rolling it off as thunder. So that was their answer. The angels on high had given him an answer of laughter. They had mocked him, tossed him for loving someone he could not help but love. Ichigo had never destroyed anything. Grimmjow had. With his own two hands he had destroyed the most beautiful thing that could ever exist in his world. Ichigo. And now, what was he? The blue fire roared around him, sending his hair back and forth with an odd motion as the fire rocked around him. The pavement was being burned, and so was he. He could feel the fire licking at him. But he didn't want to move yet. Was this was Ichigo had felt? Maybe, if there was some place for them after death, maybe he could be with Ichigo again.

The thought was ended when someone grabbed him and hauled him up, but he didn't resist. Too tired, too alone, and too destroyed to care Nnoitra let out a strong of curses, allowing his wings to unfold as he took the skies, staring down at the disaster that had been created. The havoc that Grimmjow had let loose. Grimmjow stared down at the warehouse he had left Ichigo's body to burn in, mumbling apologizes the entire time. They flew away, leaving the destroyed world to crumble in a pile of rubble and dust. Grimmjow could only watch, his arms dangling from the air uselessly. He'd burned it all. And here he was, refusing to go down with his ship.

Abandoning ship and leaving the body of his one crewmate to burn in hell forever.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie**_

**Authors Note: **Juuuust gonna say that this was never meant to diss religion. Please don't leave flame regarding that aspect of the story. In fact, once I listened to the song I started to put angels into it. So yeah. Sorry. I don't know if I'll continue you this or not, it could be, but depending on how you guys like it, I might not. Sorry it's a bit short too!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bleach or the song, Love The Way You Lie Part II by Rihanna and Eminem.


	2. Written In The Stars

**Author's Note: ** Sooo, haven't really updated in forever. Buuuuut, jah, here's an update! Sorry fer bad spelling~ Oh, and all the titles in this story are the names of songs somewhat relevant to the chapter! Enjoy!

~~Written In the Stars~~

So this is what it felt like, falling from grace. The torn feeling in your body, your wings being ripped from you.

He frowned, scratch that, did he ever have wings? Hazel eyes blinked, staring up into a vast, endless blue that reminded him of things he would much rather not be reminded of. A rather long strand of his orange hair was caught in the sunlight, streaks of amber flashing across his vision.

The grass around him rustled, and footsteps grew closer to him. Someone leaned over him, casting a shadow across his body. "Ichi-nii, c'mon! We've gotta go!"

Who was this person? That was the question he should be asking himself, but his mind seemed ready to provide an answer. It was as if he knew this small, human child's name already. He found himself standing, as if he himself was not in control over his body. Going through the motions, but not actually thinking about them.

Ichigo. His minded provided him with a name that he seemed to know he would come to call himself. The girl grabbed his hand and pulled him towards other humans. He frowned, not quite sure how he knew everything. It was as if everything had been engraved into his heart, his mind already.

Because he was pretty damn sure he had never seen this people before now.

Yuzu, his mind seemed ready to provide a name for the girl that had "woken" him. A scraggly man in a Hawaiian shit screeched his…name happily. Attempting to tackle him in an all out glomp that would have made…it would have made…

Who would it have made happy?

Ichigo suddenly felt himself panicking. Blue eyes, blue lights, rain, storms, wings. He had been thinking about wings a moment ago, hadn't he? What was he forgetting? Why was this important?

"DAD! Look what you did! Ichi-nii, are you okay?"

"Way to go, goat face."

"B-but Karin, Yuzu, daddy just wants Ichigo to loooooooovvvvvveeee him!"

Ichigo opened his mouth, words seemed to tumble out, words he didn't feel were coming from him. "Shut up, old man. I'm fine Yuzu." A smile which he felt was genuine found its way onto his lips. And he wondered silently where it came from. He mind seemed to forget anything that seemed out of the ordinary, as if this life right now was perfectly average for him. Normal.

What was abnormal to him?

They walked home together, everyone tired from having spent the day at the park. Family time, as the old man had called it, was important as it maintained the strongest basic social unit, a family. Ichigo wanted to slap the man, or as a more manly phrase, punch him. What guy slapped another man these days? Ichigo found himself frowning more than usual.

His room maintained its usual neatness. Everything piled and placed neatly in their places. Nothing abnormal here, nope. Ichigo threw himself onto the bed before allowing his thoughts to wander off and his eyes to close slowly.

A storm raged in his mind, lightning crackling in the thick air as a bolt of it seemed to rip right through him. He stared into a man's eyes, blue orbs sad and filled with tears that seemed rather reluctant to fall from their owner's eyes. Ichigo wanted to reach up and touch this man, wanted to run his hands and fingers down and across those perfectly sculpted features on his visage.

But he couldn't. He found that his arms were failing him, his entire being refused to move. Energy to become scarce in his body, and the cold cement floor he was on seemed to become even colder. Someone was cradling his head, like a child being lulled to sleep.

Ichigo smiled, who was this gentle person? But the name did not come to him, and those blue eyes were becoming more and more distant, everything was going numb.

And then there was too much light. The light cleared as the haze of sleep began to lift and Ichigo realized that it had been a dream, something conjured up by his twisted, forgetful mind.

"Ichi-nii! Time for breakfast!" Yuzu called form the bottom of the stairs, and Ichigo could smeel the familiar smell of eggs and bacon and pancakes. His stomach growled its approval. Karin was seated at the table in her uniform, ready for school.

"ICHIGO, MY SON! Why aren't you ready for school yet?"

"Ah, right." He turned and walked right back up the stairs, marching into his room to put on his uniform as if he did it everyday. Everyday of his life. That thought made him pause on the buttons of his shirt, he fingered them for a moment, staring at himself in the mirror. A stray hand brushed down his body, pausing at his hip as he stared at that spot just above his left hip.

Something was missing. It felt like he was missing something, something very important to him. But he didn't know what and it frustrated him to no end. But when his stomach rumbled again, reminding him that it had yet to be satisfied, he was forced to button up the shirt and clamor back down the stairs again.

He found his whole family staring at him. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Isshin cleared his throat, "Son. You've been acting a bit…off lately. We're just a bit worried about you is all."

For some reason, Ichigo found himself getting defensive. He strode up to the table and grabbed a slice of toast before brushing past them and out the front door, his bag firmly gripped in his hand. Was he acting strange? But then again, what was normal for him? Right now, it felt as if his entire life had already been written out for him.

Nothing made sense right now, and it honestly upset him. Was he really not in control, and if he wasn't who was? He felt as if he were missing an important piece of a puzzle. What could he have forgotten?

Who had he forgotten?

-Grimmjow-

The lights flickered from red to blue, the music thrumming in his very veins as he listened to the beat pulse through the air. He traced a calloused finger over his drink, collecting the condensation on his beer bottle with a finger.

Someone flopped down in the seat next to him, waving down the bartender for a drink before prodding him in the shoulder. Grimmjow flipped him the finger, ignoring him with ease.

"C'mon, papa smerf, how long're ya goin' ta ignore me? I DID save yer sorry ass," Nnoitra slurred, propping his elbow onto the counter and lazily holding his head up with his hand. Grimmjow sipped idly at his beer, his mind thinking bitterly about the memory where Nnoitra had saved him.

"My ass didn't want savin'. I figured you of all people would've known that, yea?" He turned on his stool, turning his attention to the dance floor and the mass of hot, sweaty bodies grinding against one another on the floor. A lot of people had approached him, asking him to come and dance with them, probably hoping for more from him. But there was only one person he wanted to dance with.

And that person was gone.

A tightness gripped his chest and he winced slightly, but Nnoitra noticed it and he stared at Grimmjow with his good eye. "Look, Grimmjow, I know it's hard. But 'es gone. Yer gonna have to get over him. You can't spend forever thinking 'bout someone who's gone."

Grimmjow continued to stare vacantly at the dance floor his eyes glazing over slightly. No one knew just how much he missed his right hand man, how much he missed Ichigo. His lover, his enemy. Ichigo was the reason he had decided to revolt against heaven.

And look where that got him and his beloved Ichigo. One of them dead and the other one as good as dead. Not exactly the results he'd been looking for when he started his own little army. And the world he'd created for them to stay in had been destroyed by the very hands that created it. The emotions that ranged from anger to grief were too much for him to handle apparently. Guess killing your own lover did that to a person, huh?

He scanned the dance floor, perhaps looking for the one person he knew wouldn't be there. Another woman came up to him, and he was going to ignore her, but her hand snuck up his thigh. "Hey there, gorgeous. You were looking a bit lonely, so I came over to keep you company." His jaw tensed and his eyes hardened. This woman irked him in all the wrong ways.

Just another filthy human who wanted to get into his pants. Grimmjow slapped her hand away. "Get outta here, hag, I've got no use fer ya." Her face went from seductive to shock to outrage. She pulled back her arm, ready to snap it forward and slap him. A strong hand gripped her wrist and yanked her away.

Ulquiorra stared down at her with the usual hard expression, his cold green eyes threatening. "I would not recommend that, miss. You do not know who you are about to hit, it is not a mistake you would live past."

She yanked her arm from his grasp, her eyes wide and frightened. She cast one glace back at him before rushing away from the group and towards the front doors of the club.

Grimmjow would forever thank her for that, because he would never have seen who came in next had he not been watching her leave. A messy head of orange came in through the door, nervous mocha eyes glancing around nervously as he played with the hem of his ebony colored shirt. The clothes shaped that lithe frame perfectly, the V-neck allowing full view of that delicious tan skin and the collarbone. Tight, leather pants clung to his legs and black boots completed his hot look.

The glass in his hand slipped from his fingers, dropping back onto the bar and spilling the contents before rolling off the edge and smashing into little fragments on the ground. The club wasn't fazed at all and the music kept going, the dancers kept dancing. His group was around him in an instant, faster than any human could have moved.

Ulquiorra was watching his quietly as Nnoitra ordered the poor bartender to clean up the mess and get him another beer. Starrk had managed to amble over with Nel close by, each wondering what had made their leader react in such a way. The bluenette was still staring at the door, wondering how the hell the very man he had killed was walking in through the doors.

It was coming back again, he was reliving that memory of Ichigo beneath him, panting with his face smeared in blood. And how he had only thought of how goddamn beautiful the man had looked with the lightning from his sword illuminating the amber in the redhead's hair, how it matched the red that was spreading to the rest of his body and spilling over the ground.

Those wide, doe like eyes staring at him from the ground, gentle and encouraging. Egging him on, telling him it was okay to kill the love of his life, the only follower who had been there for him from the very beginning.

The other found themselves following his gaze, turning to stare at the redhead struggling to get through the crowd. The same redhead they had known as their boss's right hand man and lover. The only other person they had ever allowed to order them around. Their mouths almost dropped open as he ambled towards them. But the same question was going through each of their minds, what was a dead angel doing here?

Ichigo didn't know why he'd come to this place. All he knew was that he'd gotten a text from a contact labeled "Shiro" who his mind said that he was his boyfriend and best-friend, but it didn't feel like it in his heart. He'd been told to comer to this new club called "Corrosive" and that Shiro would meet him there. But the moment he'd gotten anywhere near the place he'd gotten the chills, and despite his gut feeling telling him not to go in, he went in.

He was aware of eyes on him the entire time as he made his way over to the bar, from the time he actually stepped in to the moment he sat down at the bar. The bartender seemed to know him, though his mind did not provide an answer as to who this male was. "Ichi! Hey man! Too bad you're still too young to drink, but I'll get you a soft drink instead." And he was off before Ichigo could ponder him anymore.

Mocha colored orbs found themselves staring into pools of blue that seemed to familiar and safe as well as dangerous and alluring at the same time. He quickly blushed and looked away only to find himself staring into pools of gold on black.

Shiro cackled as Ichigo jumped in his seat. "What's up, berry? Yer lookin' like ya saw a ghost!" Ichigo slapped his boyfriend's arm before capturing the other man's lips in a heated kiss.

Grimmjow couldn't help but stare at his lover, happy to see him alive but confused as to why the male was acting as though he was a mere human teenager, why he wasn't coming over and kissing Grimmjow like he used to do when they hadn't seen each other in a while.

"He's acting like a human," Nel murmured worriedly, her grey eyes widening.

_Because he is._ Grimmjow's mind was determined to make it true. And then their eyes met and Grimmjow knew it was true. He didn't know how it was possible, but his Ichigo was a human. A filthy, disgusting human. Grimmjow didn't know what to think about it.

And then another human came along, surprising his redhead. But it was how Ichigo reacted that had Grimmjow gripping the edge of the bar in fury. Ichigo was in a tight liplock with the albino human, practically sucking his lips off heatedly.

Ichigo pulled away finally, licking his lips with a sly smirk on his face. He was aware of the curious bluenetts unreasonable fury. Who was the asshole anyways? Deciding to see how angry he get the strange he grabbed Shiro's hand and led him to the dance floor, tossing the other male a heated glance that those cool blue eyes wouldn't be able to simmer down.

Shiro's hands rested on his hips and they moved into the center of the dance floor. God, if there was one thing he loved, it was dancing. The music started again, the next song playing like a roller coaster with his emotions. He ground himself against Shiro, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend through their clothes. It was like having sex without actually taking off any clothes.

And he was getting even more excited with the feel of those heated blue eyes on him, lighting up his skin like fire. He wasn't ashamed that he was thinking about another guy, he and Shiro weren't really serious with each other. They had decided in the very beginning that it wouldn't last, that they'd go out and have sex but it'd be more like friends with benefits than anything else.

Ichigo was so wrapped up in those blue eyes, even going as far as to stare into those endless pools of blue as he danced like a pro, that he didn't notice the fact that Shiro had pulled away from him and evaporated into the dance floor to talk to the blue haired man.

Deciding to ignore his boyfriend's rudeness he focused on the beat as he moved against and with the mass of sweating bodies around him.

Grimmjow watched that lithe body move like sin, and god did he want to fuck that into a mattress, hell he'd settle for the bar counter right now. And now Grimmjow knew for a fact that it was Ichigo, because his shirt had slid up, revealing the black ink of a tattoo on his hip bone, the same place he had known the male to have before he died.

"I bet ya miss 'im, and that yer regrettin' what ya did back in Limbo, ain'tchya, Grimmy-kins?" Grimmjow whirled around and rose to his feet, towering at 6'3" to stare at the albino that had been liplocked with HIS Ichigo moments earlier.

Who was this guy?

"Who the fuck are you?"

The albino cackled madly, "That's cruel, yer tellin' me ya don't know who I am? Well, it doesn't matter much anyways. Yer a sick, twisted little fallen angel aren't you? You even killed yer own lover, the one who fell juuuust fer ya. I only came ta warn ya."

Grimmjow found himself gritting his teeth in anger, his fingers itching to get around the little fucker's throat. "That so? What're ya warnin' me 'bout?"

Shiro grinned insanely. "That I'm gonna destroy him, and I'll make you watch as he dies fer a second time. Then I'm gonna rip you apart piece by piece."

He laughed before turning on his heels and stalking back out onto the dance floor to join up with Ichigo again, leaving Grimmjow seeing red. If Shiro came after Ichigo, so be it. He was just going to have to beat the albino at his own game. Which meant getting Ichigo on his side again.

Rolling his shoulders and letting them crack, he turned to his group, knowing they had heard the whole conversation, "Alright, boys and girls, who wants to make hell?"


End file.
